Winter Blossom (A Mikaze Ai Fanfic)
by WhiteQueenKimmie
Summary: What happens when a Princess became the junior of one of Quartet Night's member, Mikaze Ai? What type of life awaits the young Princess? An OC fanfic. ((I would love to update asap, but due to me being able to use my laptop only during the weekends, I might not be able to update often. I'm sorry and thank you for reading.))
1. Chapter 1

''Kimmie, are you listening?'' Ai-senpai waved his hand in front of my face as he said that.

I blinked several times and stuttered, ''Y-yes."

He stared at me and asked sternly, ''What did I say?''

I tried to remember what he said but, nothing enter my mind except the scene where it seems familiar. It was a snowy place and two kids, a light blue hair boy and girl are laughing together.

Ai-senpai said, ''You know I hate it when I'm talking and you're not listening.''

Of course I know Ai-senpai hated it when people didn't listen to him when he's talking but, when he asked me to listen to his new song, I can't help but remember the time when I sneaked out of the palace when I was five.

It was then, I met the mysterious boy with piercing blue eyes and blue hair, who taught me that songs are not just songs. In my country where it was snowing most of the time, the song that he sang for me back then, taught me that songs can convey feelings and I felt warmth in his song although we were out in the snow.

His last words to me were, ''I'll come for you, my muse. No matter how long or how far, I will definitely find you.'' and then, I haven't seen him since then. Now, I'm here at the master course.

''Ai-senpai, I'm sorry but..can you repeat what you said just now?'' I said to my senior, who was apparently waiting for a response from me.

Yes, Ai-senpai has blue eyes and hair too. At first, I thought he was my mystery boy but, when I got to know him better, I realized that they're totally different.

Last week, Saotome-san invited me to join this master course and Mikaze Ai-senpai was assigned as my senior.. he really is a professional as an idol. He's the same age as me and he is extremely strict. I mean really strict...I have to wake up at 5a.m. and go to bed at 9p.m.

Not that I will follow the sleeping early part, since we're not in the same room and he can't do anything about this, Whereas other juniors have to stay in the same room as their senior.

Ittoki Otoya-kun and Ichinose Tokiya-kun with Kotobuki Renji-senpai, Hijirikawa Masato-kun and Jinguji Ren-kun with Kurosaki Ranmaru-senpai..Kurusu Syo and Shinomiya Natsuki-kun and I with Mikaze Ai-senpai and lastly, Aijima Cecil-san with Camus-senpai.

Syo and Natsu-kun would always come to my room to hang out and Syo would always complain about Ai-senpai. How strict he is...how arrogant he is...blah..blah..blah.. And this always end with Ai-senpai dragging Syo out of my room and Natsu-kun following behind.

Before leaving my room, he would always say, "Don't let guys enter your room as they please."

But every morning, Ai-senpai would enter my room when I'm still sleeping and snatched my blanket away to wake me up. I remembered the first time he came into my room to wake me up. He didn't pull my covers but called my name and said it's time for practice.

My butler, Noir always complained that I sleep talk in my sleep and once when he tried to wake me up, he said I mumbled, "Shaddup..stupid Noir..5 more minutes..." I guess that was why my blanket was pulled away, roughly that morning.

I tried pulling it back but then I remembered I wasn't in Silver Millennia. I quickly woke up and saw Ai-senpai with that usual emotionless look. I took a deep breath and calmed myself before asking him, what was he doing in my room.

He stared at me and said, "To wake you up, of course. Now get up and go get ready. The others are waiting."

He turned to exit the room but I didn't move and I think I was staring at him cause he said, "What are you waiting for? Don't expect me to help you get dressed. I'm not Noir."

To be frank, no one knew I'm the Royal Princesse of Silver Millennia except Shining Saotome-san, who scouted me.

I looked at him and said, ''You know, yesterday you were just telling me not to allow guys enter my room as they want and here you are, in my room." He turned to me...


	2. Chapter 2

I looked at him and said, ''You know, yesterday you were just telling me not to allow guys enter my room as they want and here you are, in my room." He turned to me.

* * *

His expression remained emotionless and he said, "Are you dumb? I told you that cause you were distracting them and who would want to touch a little girl like you?"

Frustrated, I shouted ,"I'm not a little girl!" and threw my pillow at him but he caught it with less effort.

He said, "Don't make me repeat. Get. Up." and exited my room with my pillow still in his arm.

I got so annoyed and shouted, "Go die, Mikaze Ai!" before slamming my door.

I got ready and after that, I went to the practice room where the others were already gathered. Otoya-kun asked me why was I shouting earlier.

"Cause someone entered my room when he told me not to let anyone enter as they please. And worse, he called me small girl!"

Syo laughed when he heard I was called a small girl. I smirked at him and say I don't want to hear that from a shortie like him. And, of course, Syo's fuse blew when he heard that, well, not that I care.

But now, I grew accustomed to his way of waking me up that it became a routine every morning. And yes, he didn't return my pillow. God knows where it went. I didn't want to ask about it and went to buy a new one instead.

"You're staring into god-knows where again." he said this time with an annoyed tone.

I snapped out of my thought and stammered, "G-gomen..Ai-senpai. What was it again?" He turned away and told me to forget about it.

I gaped at him and exclaimed, "Now you say nothing? You got to be kidding. Say it! I'll listen this time. Really!"

He sighed and said, "I asked you what do you think about my new song."

He wants my opinion on his song?.. I was shocked because..seriously? My senpai is asking for my opinion. My opinion!

I asked him whether he wants the honest or the not honest one. He looked at me with that annoyed look. I laughed and said I was joking.

I closed my eyes and remembered his song. I told him, "It's like I was in a place full of snow and it was very cold. But, when I listened to your song, it gave me a warm feeling in my heart.'' and placed a hand on my heart. In a whisper, I continued, ''It just like that time.."

He looked at me and asked, "That time?" I said its nothing and quickly changed the topic.

"Senpai, you're the one who composed this song and wrote the lyrics, right? It's like you're trying to reach to someone with your song. I'm sure...it's..a..message. Is it a girl? Is she an idol? She's must be a very beautiful person, aren't she? Wow, she's really lucky to have senpai composing and singing a song specially for her."

He turned away and said sternly, "Don't joke around. You know an idol is forbidden from falling in love."

Yes, I know that of course. It's one of the rules and the seniors strongly follow it.

I said, "But, what if when you fall in love, you get inspired and you're able to do things that you can never do when you're not in love?" and smiled at him when he turned to me.

I crossed my fingers, hoping that I could change his way of thinking...


	3. Chapter 3

I said, "But, what if when you fall in love, you get inspired and you're able to do things that you can never do when you're not in love?" and smiled at him when he turned to me.

I crossed my fingers, hoping that I could change his way of thinking...

* * *

He opened his mouth and said, "Don't be stupid. One don't have to be in love to be inspired."

With a sigh, I stood up and walked towards the exit. He stared at me and said, "We're not done with practice."

I was the only one among the kouhai who was really trained by a senpai. The other juniors apparently felt that they don't need training but only guidance. On the other hand. I felt that I needed both the training and guidance but my senpai, he doesn't seem to be happy...wait, he was definitely not at all happy, when I said I'll accept the training.

He said he don't want to have a kouhai, who look like a brat. Hey! I'm the same age as him and he called me brat. I know he's 178cm tall and I'm only 155cm, but that doesn't mean he can call me brat.

I asked Saotome-san to change my senpai but he said Ai-senpai is a better senior for me.

"You'll know soon why I assigned him to you and you'll be grateful I did, Princess Kimmie!'' And so, my miserable pre-debut life with Ai-senpai started.

I turned back and said, ''I'm just going to grab some refreshment.'' I shrugged and continued, ''Well, if there is any.''

I exited the room and headed to the kitchen...well, I had no idea where I was going...Even though, Reiji-senpai was so kind to give me a tour yesterday, although it as suppose to be 'my senpai's' duty to do that, I found myself lost again. I heaved a sigh and started wondering around helplessly, hoping that I would meet anyone on the way.

Then, I heard a door creaked open. I turned towards the sound and saw Reiji-senpai. I heaved a loud sigh of relief.

Reiji-senpai looked at me in surprise and asked, ''What's wrong, Kimyu-chan?''

Reiji-senpai has nicknames for everyone and mine is Kimyu.

''You looked like you just ran away a ghost. Aren't you suppose to be with Ai-Ai now? Are you two playing hide-and-seek?"

I shook my head and explained that I got lost while trying to find the kitchen.

''Just when I showed you where it was yesterday?'' he laughed and continued, ''No worries. Let me show you again.''

With a few turns, we reached the kitchen. I muttered, ''It's just this near?...Ugh..''

I opened the big fridge, to find there's nothing that I like. So, I took a pot and tried finding for a teapot and cups. I tried to open the cupboard that was much too high for me to reach by tiptoeing. I heard a chuckle from behind me and felt someone leaned in, closing the distance between me and the counter.

Trying to stifle a laugh, Reiji-senpai opened the cupboard and took out a white teapot. Still not able to get over the shock, I turned to him, only to find him very close to me.

"Here," he placed the teapot into my hands and continued, ''Ai-Ai's right. You're really small, Kimyu-chan." He placed a hand on my cheeks and leaned closer to me, "You may be small but, you're really cute. It's not fair that Ai get such a cute kouhai all to himself."

I felt myself turned red and stuttered, "R-Reiji-senpai..S-stop it." I tried to back away only to feel the counter behind me.

"What are you two doing?"


	4. Chapter 4

((I'm so so sorry chapter 4 is this short.))

"What are you two doing?"

* * *

I turned to the direction of the voice and saw Ai-senpai standing at the door of the kitchen. "A-Ai-senpai, this is n-not what..it seems!" I started stuttering.

Reiji-senpai smiled at Ai-senpai and removed his hand from my cheek. He chuckled and said, "Ah, I forget I have something that I need to do! If you need help, just ask Ai-Ai!"

"Ah! Reiji-senpai! Wait!" I cried to Reiji-senpai, who winked at me and exited the kitchen.

I felt Ai-senpai staring at me. I turned to him and said, "Senpai! Just now, it's not what you seem! We're not doing-" I forgot that I was holding a teapot and started flailing my arms. And, yeah, the teapot crashed to pieces on the marble floor. Embarrassed, I quickly bent down to pick the pieces.

I heard Ai-senpai said, "Kimmie, stop picking the shards. You could hurt yourself." But, right after he said that, a piece of glass cut my finger.

"Ow.." I looked at my finger and saw blood oozing out from the cut.

Ai-senpai sighed and grabbed my wrist. My heart started beating like crazy. He pulled me towards the sink and turned on the tap.

I winced when I felt the cold water on my wound.

He took a first aid kit from the top shelf and handed me a bandage. I stared at the bandage and back at him.

"You're hopeless." He muttered and put the bandage on my cut. He pressed a part of my finger until it turned pale. When the colour returned, he let go of my finger.

"A-anou, senpai..It's not wh-"

"What were you trying to make with that?" He interrupted and pointed towards the forgotten pieces of teapot on the floor.

"Ah!" Remembering the mess I made, I quickly grabbed the broom and swept the shards into the dustpan. "I was trying to make jasmine tea. Back at where I came from, there was this person, who makes great jasmine tea and before I know it, jasmine tea became my favourite."

Settling the broom back in its original position, I shrugged and continued, "Guess I'll have to buy some jasmine tea leaves when I go out. There isn't any here."

"If there's no business here anymore, let's get back to practice,'' he said and walked out of the kitchen.

"Eh? Ah, wait for me, Ai-senpai!" I said as I ran after him. "Mou..you don't have to walk so fast..Ai-senpai.."

He stopped abruptly and I, who was following closely behind, didn't have the time to stopped myself and bumped into Ai-senpai's back. "Senpai! Why did you stop..."

I heard a "Ah, Mikaze-san. Nice timing!" and tilted my head to see who was the one who said that.

"Kimmie is here too! That saves time!"


End file.
